Solve for $n$ : $-7 = n - 6$
Explanation: Add $6$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-7 {+ 6}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ -7 &=& n - 6 \\ \\ {+6} && {+6} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -7 {+ 6} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -1$